Destinies Intertwined
by missdory
Summary: Christina Cooper is a female pirate who just so happens to cross paths with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. What will happen between them? Will they end up fighting against each other, or end up falling for one another? I suck at summaries. Jack/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Destinies Intertwined**

_**Chapter One: An Introduction to Christina Cooper.**_

My name is Christina Cooper. Although people who know me well, do have a tendency to call me _"CeCe"_. It's a nickname people have called me over the years, and I must admit that it has grown on me. I have ocean-like blue eyes and mousy brown loose ringlet hair, that falls to just below my shoulders. I'm twenty-six years old, and one of the youngest female pirates to ever sail the seas. Yes you heard right, I'm a pirate. I first became a pirate when I was sixteen, it's hard to believe I know, but at the time I really had no other choice. You see, growing up, I never really had a good childhood. I grew up in Tortuga, the small little town where drunks and whores were always around out on the streets. My father was extremely violent and would beat me and my mother whenever he got the chance. My mother, well she died by the hands of my father. He strangled her to death because he had believed she had cheated on him. He was always so paranoid. Plus, I was an only child and never really had any friends, due to the fact that my father didn't like me going out anywhere without him. Also the fact that there weren't really any other children my age that lived in Tortuga.

After my mother was killed by my father, he became much more violent and started beating me, up until the point that I'd loose conscious every night. I had also lost some of my weight, because the idea of eating made me feel sick, mostly because my father would call me a disgusting pig every time I tried to eat something. I had become a weak, emotionless, lost girl and all I wanted to do was escape from the nightmare I was living in. So, on my sixteenth birthday, I decided to run off. I had packed all of my belongings, which wasn't much and only consisted of one bag, and sneaked out while my father was asleep. While on my way to the docks, I had heard from a few people walking by that my house had been set on fire and that my father was still inside. Apparently, it was some guy who had a fight with him the night before, and he wanted revenge. I knew my father would have died in the fire, and I felt the tiniest bit of sadness for him, until it went away and I kept on going towards the docks. Why should I feel anything for him after everything he's put me through? Anyway, as I was saying… Once I reached the docks, I luckily found a ship and hid away on it, hoping that no one would find me and leave me here in Tortuga. After all, I had nowhere to go now, I was homeless. Unfortunately for me though, I was found by the Captain, which to my surprise was a woman. I begged her to let me stay, and that I was willing to do anything that was needed, and as she was looking for more crew to join, she had allowed me to stay. After some time, and a lot of hard work, I eventually joined her crew and had become friends with all the rest of the female crew members on board. Over that time, I had joined in with her crew with raids, finding treasure, running into other Captains and becoming enemies with them, and I had also mastered how to use a sword and pistol.

A year later, I was officially marked as a pirate. The Captain had said that she thought I had made a lasting impression and was definitely pirate material. So I then had to get the 'P' branded into my right arm. I'll never forget how much your skin can hurt when it gets burned from a hot metal rod. I was glad it happened though, I was glad to be a pirate. It was a little after that, that I decided that I wanted to become a Captain myself and own my very own pirate ship. This was my story…

**Author's Note:**** Ok, so this is Chapter one of my new PoTC story. I decided to write a new one because I didn't have enough muse to carry on with my first one, although I might do one day. **

**Anyway, this story is based on all three films, but I've just added my own character and her story into it and involved it in with the films. So, please don't say anything like "this has nothing to do with PoTC", because it has.**

**I also know that Jack Sparrow or any of the other characters haven't been mentioned yet, but they will be. Just be patient. Like I said, I'm involving all three films, so it will be a long story once I've finished it, and as I've only just started it I've only got a few chapters so far. But bare with me, as I'll try to get more chapters done asap for all of you to read and enjoy. Well hopefully anyways.. lol.**

**So yeah, I hope you like it and feel free to leave a review, add it to your favs and add me to your favs. You don't have to, but I'd love to know what everyone thinks and I would like people to like this story because I'm trying really hard to make it good for all of you. Ok, I've done rambling on now, bye! x**


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa Owens was the name of my Captain. She was taller than me and had brown eyes that matched her shoulder length brown hair. She had always been a reasonable woman, who would be nice enough once you got to know her better. She was a bit like me really; we both found it hard to trust people, but once we did then we'd be kind and probably make friends if it was the right sort of person. Now, standing on the side of her ship, _The Blooded Ruby_, I was thinking of how to tell her that I wanted to leave. Sure, over the time I had spent on her ship, we had become some-what friends, but would she be ok with it? I had no idea how she would react, I'd never seen anyone leave her ship before. Taking a deep breathe, I finally made up my mind to go over to her. Walking up the stairs, I came up beside her and cleared my throat to start speaking, "Captain, I need to tell you something." She looked over at me with a smile and I thought that just maybe, she wouldn't get mad.

"What is it Chris?" she asked, using my other nickname that only she used.

"Well I was thinking that I'd really like to become a Captain one day, one as good as you, and also have my own ship. And I was wondering if you could help me out, because I'm planning on leaving sometime soon…" I replied, saying the last part slowly, expecting her to start getting angry at me for wanting to leave after she took me in on her ship.

First, she smiled as I called her a good Captain; then second, she looked shocked at the mention of my leaving. I thought she was going to start shouting, but she just smiled at me again.

"I knew you'd come up to me one day, couldn't see you staying here on me ship forever." she stated, while I smiled back at her, relieved that she wasn't angry.

"I didn't think you'd know, but you always did know things before anyone told you. So how do you think I'd be as a Captain of me own ship then?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

She laughed, answering honestly, "You'll do great, I know you will. As for helping you out, I know a Captain who has a ship to give away, at a price of course. I can also help you with a crew, although we will have to go to Tortuga for both. Think you'll be ok going back there?" She gave me a concerned look, and I had to smile at her kindness. She wasn't anything like this when I first met her, but that was when she didn't trust me.

I then nodded my head, "Yeah, I'll be ok. Besides he's not even there anymore, so I've got nothing to worry about. Thanks for helping me out though, you're a great friend." I said giving her a soft smile, which she returned.

"Well what are friends for right?" she joked, and I just grinned. "I guess we're going to Tortuga then." She added while looking at me.

I nodded and replied flatly, "Guess so."

She then gave me a nudge in the shoulder, and I smiled. She smiled back, and then nodded to the rest of the crew on deck, indicating that I needed to get back to work. I knew that signal off by heart now and nodded back, going back down onto the deck and joining the crew, ready to get on with the jobs for the day ahead.

_Tortuga_

We had been sailing for several hours, it was just past mid-day and we had only just docked in at Tortuga. Once all the crew were off the ship, all of them wished me good luck about being here again. I didn't really need it, but I smiled in thanks anyway. I was just glad that my father wasn't here anymore; otherwise I wouldn't have even stepped off the ship. Now being back here, sure it hurt a little from the memories, but I wouldn't let that get to me. I wasn't going to go back to the weak, scared little girl I used to be. I was a lot stronger now. Captain Owens had stayed back with me, to help me meet up with this Captain who has a ship and also to help me find a crew. I sure was going to miss her when I left. Walking beside her down the docks and onto the streets, I looked around and there were still drunks and whores everywhere you looked. Some things never changed.

"We'll be meeting Captain Shade in the nearest tavern. He's always in there." Vanessa said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I didn't answer, so she carried on, "Just little things you should know. He likes to be challenged. He can tell if you're lying, so tell the truth. He likes it if you can stand up for yourself, and... That's about it really."

I nodded, "Right, well I like a good challenge anyway, and I'm always standing up for myself. As for telling the truth, I won't really need to unless I have to. I'm good at lying." I stated confidently, while she looked at over at me with a raised eyebrow and a small grin on her lips.

About ten minutes later, Captain Owens pointed up ahead while saying, "That's it."

I just nodded silently and walked with her until we both reached the door. I was about to walk in, when she grabbed my arm, stopping me and turning me back round to face her, causing me to look confused.

"There's something else I forgot to mention. If he asks you to do something that'll prove that you deserve the ship, then make it something good. Very good, because if it's not good enough then he'll just shoot you." She explained rather quickly, and just as I was about to say something, she cut me off. "Ok, let's go inside!"

With that said, she practically ran inside just before I could grab her and ask for an explanation. I sighed, _'Great, so I might end up getting killed today. That's just perfect.'_ I thought as I then made my way inside of the tavern. Once inside, I looked around in search of my Captain, but couldn't spot her anywhere. The typical drunks were drinking, and the whores were planting themselves on men's laps, while the music played on in the background. Walking further in, a few people cleared out of the way and my Captain was over near the back wall talking to another pirate, who I guessed was Captain Shade. He looked like he was in his forty's, with dark brown eyes and hair that was just above his shoulders. My guess was right as his eyes then fell upon me and he motioned me over to him with his finger. I kept my eyes on his as I started walking over, letting him know that I wasn't going to back down. I could see Captain Owens watching me, and taking a step to the side as I now stood in front of Captain Shade. His eyes wandered over every part of me as a creepy grin formed on his face, and I held back the need to narrow my eyes at him. _'How dare he look at me like that!' _I thought, although I stayed quiet to let him speak first, which he did.

"Miss Cooper, 'tis a pleasure to be making your acquaintance." He said through the roughness of his voice, and bowed his head towards me.

I put on a smile and bowed my head back, "Likewise, I'm sure."

His creepy grin widened slightly as he then stood up and started to walk behind me, his eyes wandering over me again. I had to grit my teeth, I had only known him for less than five minutes, and already he was getting on my nerves. And I could tell from the corner of my eyes that he was getting on Captain Owens nerves too, she was watching him very closely.

"So, Captain Owens tells me you want me to give you a ship, is this true?" He suddenly whispered near my ear.

I turned my head just slightly, while replying with a somewhat irritated tone , "Aye, why else would I be here?"

He studied me for a second, before coming back round to face me. "So do you think you can convince me to give you a ship? Do you think you're worthy enough to handle a ship?" He asked me, before tilting his head like a bird.

I locked eye contact with him and the tiniest fraction of a smile came onto my lips. "Yes. I do." I stated simply.

At this he raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes at me, clearly showing that he didn't believe that I could. "Hmm… Then why don't you prove it to me, my dear."

I just nodded silently, when I suddenly thought of something and opened my mouth to ask him the questions that were running through my mind. "So I can do anything? You won't call on any of your crew to attack me once I've done it?"

He narrowed his eyes again, this time in curiosity and seemed to be thinking about his answer before he replied, "If anyone will be attacking you Miss Cooper, it'll be me, and aye, you can do anything."

I nodded my head again, and turned round so my back was to him and my Captain. I took a few steps forward, using the few seconds I had to think through my plan, then lifting up my right arm and wrapping my fingers round the handle of my pistol, I took it out of my belt. Clicking it without Captain Shade or Captain Owens being able to see, I then turned back round. As quick as I turned, I aimed my pistol in the right direction and pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to land into his foot. As he yelled out in pain, I began to make my way over to him with my pistol still pointing at him. I hadn't noticed that the music in the background had stopped playing, or the fact that his crew were now all behind me ready to attack. The only things I was noticing was the yelling coming from Captain Shade and the look of shock on my Captain's face. She obviously didn't think I'd do anything like that, and to be honest, I didn't either. But I was a pirate, and I wanted a ship. Plus nothing else really entered my mind.

I now stood before him, with my pistol underneath his chin, making him look up at me. He looked at me and laughed through the pain that was still coming from his foot, obviously not noticing his crew creeping up behind me.

"You've got guts lass, that's for sure. No one's thought of getting me before." He gave me small grin.

I shrugged as if it was nothing, "Well I had to persuade you somehow. So have I proved myself worthy, _Captain_?" I sent him a grin as I emphasized his title, which he clenched his teeth at, clearly not impressed.

"Aye, just as long as you don't shoot me again. You can pick which one you want at the docks, I'll be staying here, seeing as I can't walk properly now." He shot me a look, before softening his gaze just slightly and continuing, "Whichever one you choose, look after it. I don't give me ships to just anybody lassie."

I looked at him with both eyebrows raised; shocked that he had actually let me have one of his ships. I then smiled, this time genuinely, and nodded my head once before replying. "I won't shoot you again, and I promise I'll look after any ship I choose. Thank you, Captain Shade."

He gave a smile and nodded back, before noticing his crew coming up behind me. This made him shoot up off his chair, wincing from his foot and stumbling a little, causing him to lean on me, which I allowed seeing as he'd just agreed to give me a ship. He glared at them all, and shouted at to them, "Anyone even dares to hurt her, will deal with me."

They all slowly put away their weapons and backed away, going back to what they were originally doing, I glared at all of their backs for even thinking for wanting to attack me. But then again, I did shoot their Captain in the foot. I looked at him and gave him a quick smile as he sat back down in his chair. I then looked over at Captain Owens and she still looked shocked at the whole situation, I had to hold back a laugh as I only imagined that by the time we were out of Captain Shade's sight, then she'd start rambling on at me about it all.

Looking back at Captain Shade, I began to speak again, "Well I think me and Captain Owens should be going now. Need to go find me self a crew; that's after I've got me self a ship of course."

He chuckled lowly, "Aye. Here's luck to you, Miss Cooper." He then raised his drink, gave me another nod and took a sip of what I imagined was to be Rum.

I nodded back, then Captain Owens came over to me and we both made our way out of the tavern and back into the streets of Tortuga; to make our way to the docks to find me my very own ship.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this was the second chapter and as you can see, i made it longer than the first one. Hopefully all my chapters will be long like this, or longer it just depends how much muse i have. :P**

**So yeah, if you liked it then please leave a review, add to your favs and you know all the rest lol. I promise, Jack and everyone else will be coming soon, i'm just starting with Christina for now and then i'll dive right in and get her involved with the first film. Hehe, bye! x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Frozen Scarlett**_

"I still can't believe you did that. I didn't know you had it in you Chris, but it was bloody brilliant though. He was right in what he said you know; he doesn't give his ships to just anybody." Captain Owens stated as she continued to ramble on at me. She hadn't stopped since we left the tavern, it was quite amusing actually. I even laughed a few times, but she gave me a few looks as she couldn't see how it was funny, so I ended up apologizing and shutting up to let her carry on.

We eventually reached the docks and made our way over to the group of ships, where I could choose the one I liked and keep it for myself. I still couldn't believe that Captain Shade had given me one of his ships. I think I was still getting over the shock, and knew that later on I'd end up either being really happy and spreading my joy with my new crew members, or being so happy that I'd end up crying. Either way, I didn't mind, I was getting a ship, I had always dreamt of having my own and sailing the sea's with my very own crew.

There were three ships to choose from and I was looking at each one individually and trying to imagine myself sailing it. My Captain had stopped talking now and was suddenly very quiet, probably because she knew I'd be leaving her to go off on my own ship soon. It wasn't like I wasn't going to see her again; I'd always find a way of seeing the first Captain I ever had. At the moment though, she was just looking at the ships in silence and it felt like she was a little kid, tugging on my shirt and telling me not to leave. I was growing up now though, and I wanted to do my own thing, but I'd always miss her. I concentrated my thoughts onto the ships again, wanting to get it over and done with quickly because I didn't think I could see my Captain's face like that for much longer.

The first ship was the smallest one out of them all, and looked a little too much like what the East India Trading Company would use. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't piratey enough for me. It had way too many windows, and the shade of brown was too light. If it wasn't for the old cracks in the wood in certain places and the pirate flag, I wouldn't be too sure if it _was_ a pirate ship. Although the sails were a bit ragged also, which was good, but I still didn't think that it was the right ship for me.

The second ship was better compared to the first. For starters, it definitely looked more like a pirate's ship, the wood was a darker brown and was nicely carved in the right places, and the flag, sails and windows were also good. It was a little higher than the first, but by what it looked like, only by the length of another flag so that wasn't much. I decided that this wasn't the ship for me either; maybe good for one of my Captain's other crew members, but not me.

The third and final ship caught my eye straight away, and it looked like this was the only good one left out of the three. It was a lot higher than the other two, making them seem small up against them. There were the right amount of windows, the flag was black and had a white skull in the middle, with red crossbones underneath it. The sails were also black and had a few rips but not too many, and the wood was black all over, with the exception of certain parts being blood red. I loved it, and I knew that this was my ship. It was the greatest ship I'd ever seen in my life, and I was in awe as I just seemed to stare up at it for the longest time.

I finally snapped out of it though and I smiled, looking over to Captain Owens, "That's it, that's my ship right there." I told her as I pointed to the third one on the end.

She looked over towards it and nodded her head, while seeming to inspect it with those eyes of hers, to see if it'd be good enough for me. Eventually she nodded again and smiled a little, "It's not too bad actually." That was all she said and I was going to ask her if she was really ok with me leaving, when she looked back over to me wearing which was obviously a fake smile to cover up how she really felt. "I guess you'll have to think of a name for it, 'tis your ship now, after all."

I nodded and looked back over to _my_ ship, a smile on my face as I had already thought of a name. "I'm calling her, _The Frozen Scarlett._" I said proudly, thinking the name was perfect for it. "What do you think?" I asked my Captain as I looked back over to her.

She gave yet another small smile and a nod of her head, "Aye, it's good." Even though she was smiling, I could clearly see that she didn't like any part of this; it was obvious. "I better go find you a crew." She added flatly, before turning and walking off down the docks, back into town.

"Captain?" I turned and asked in concern, but as she didn't answer I figured I'd call her by her real name thinking it might make her stop and come back, or at least turn round. "Vanessa?" Still, she didn't turn back or answer and I frowned; I hated seeing her in this way. I wanted to catch up with her and talk to her about all of this, but knowing her like I did, it was best to just leave her on her own for a while until she came back. So, turning back round I looked over at the ships again and a young man caught my eye. I guessed he was the one I went to talk to about getting my ship, seeing as he was asking other pirates questions and making sure none of them went onto the ships without him knowing that they were meant to, by the acceptance of Captain Shade. I walked over quickly, wanting to snag up my ship before any other pirate got their hands on it. Besides there were only three ships, and I didn't know how quickly pirates came and grabbed them before anybody else could.

As I was walking over, I had thought that there would have been more than three ships when I got here, but then again, how could I complain? Captain Shade had given me permission to have one of them for myself, and I definitely wasn't going to start moaning about how many there was to choose from now. Eventually I reached the man and gave him a smile, which soon faded as he looked over me as if I weren't capable of having any ship at all. "So lassie, what did you do to get Captain Shade to give up one of his ships to you, eh?" he suddenly asked, and eyed me curiously.

I raised an eyebrow for a second or two, before stating what I did. "I shot him in the foot." The tone of my voice made it obvious that I was being serious, and as he just stared at me for a few moments, I actually thought he believed me. That was until, he burst out laughing. I blinked, was it really that hard to believe? _'It's probably because I'm a woman.'_ she thought and rolled her eyes, before narrowing them. "Would you like a preview?" she asked him, her voice now at a lower tone as one of her hands moved to her belt to grab her pistol. At this point he stopped laughing abruptly, his expression now serious as he matched her look and narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have it in you." he said in a low tone, although she could tell he sounded unsure, causing a grin to tug at the corners of her lips.

"Believe me, I do. You can go see for yourself if you like, I'm guessing Captain Shade will still be in the tavern and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to show you his bloody foot. I would just shoot you, but I don't want to waste any of my gunpowder."

He slowly looked convinced enough to step aside to allow me to go collect my ship, and just as I was about to pass he put his hand up stopping me in my tracks. "If I find out you lied to me, I'll come looking for you, mark me words." he said in a warning tone, pointing a finger at her like he was getting his point across. I sighed impatiently and took one step towards him making him take one step back in a feared manner, even though he still looked at me like he wasn't a coward at all.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not lying then, eh?" I replied in a slightly husky tone, my grin widening in a some what sadistic manner for a second before I made my way past him. Hurriedly, I made my way straight to the third ship that I was going to claim as my own, a smile on my face as I got closer and closer to it with thoughts of sailing it already coming into my mind. My smile was wiped away, however, as I then spotted another pirate eyeing it up, so I made my way over to him. I thought I'd play it up a little just to convince him that it was mine and suddenly said, "Ah, looking at my ship, I see. Aye, she's a real beauty, she is. I'll be sailing away with her in no time."

The man looked at her and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "This is your ship?" he asked dumbly.

I had to stop myself from furrowing my eyebrows when he asked me that; how dumb was this pirate exactly? Did he not know that pirates had to grab the ships quickly before they were taken? "Aye, it's been mine for over an hour now." I replied, a forced smile on my face as I really couldn't be bothered to deal with this man.

"Oh, well, what about those two? Have they been taken yet?" he asked me while pointing to the other two ships beside mine. I glanced over to them for a second and saw nobody there but ended up shrugging my shoulders as I turned back to him.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go check." I said in a tone that would sound like I was talking to a child, my smile widening as I held back my laughter. He nodded and walked off without a word and I had to quickly run up onto my ship before I actually did start laughing. Then after a few minutes I calmed myself down and looked around, taking in every detail that I could while I stood on the deck of my very own ship. Noticing the wheel I made my way over, going up the steps to get to it and then taking hold of it, pretending I was sailing as the slight breeze blew through my hair. I couldn't help myself, I had always wanted to be a Captain and now for the first time in my life, I was going to be one. Taking a deep breath of the salty air, I smiled to myself and happily made my way back down onto the deck and over to the edge, looking out and making sure no one else came to try and claim my ship for their own.

It hadn't been too long before I noticed Captain Owens walking back down the docks with a bunch of pirates following behind her. She started looking around to see where I was, which is when I shouted out to her as I was still standing at the edge of my ship. "Captain, up here!"

When she looked up along with the other pirates, I motioned for all of them to come up and join me on my ship with a wave of my hand. Once they were all on board Captain Owens took over and ordered them to stand in a line so I could check them over and see if they were good enough to become a part of my crew. I started on the opposite side of the ship and started walking along slowly as I looked at them, my Captain standing beside me as we went along. When I reached the other side I looked at all of them for a moment; there were twenty in total and all of them were women; before I then looked at my Captain who also looked my way as she knew I was going to say something. "You did good, Captain. I think I've got me self a loyal and trustworthy crew here. Thank you." I said in a warm tone, giving her a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, and I should be the one calling you Captain now." she replied, chuffing a little as she smiled back slightly. I could still see the sadness in her eyes and sighing lightly, I then pulled her into a hug which she returned by wrapping her arms around me and giving me a friendly squeeze. "Take care of yourself, for me." she then said, like a mother would to their child.

Squeezing her back gently I smiled and rubbed her back a few times, "I will," I promised, "and you better do, too."

At this she chuckled and pulled back, nodding her head telling me she would do. Looking at my crew members for a second she then looked back towards me and let out a long sigh as she spoke up again. "Well, Captain, I think it's time you set sail with your crew."

I grinned and nodded my head, "Aye, I think it is." I replied, catching her grin before I looked over to my crew to start giving them orders. "Alright, weigh anchor! Make ready to set sail!" With a reply of 'Aye, Captain's coming from my crew and watching them of set off to work I couldn't help but grin wider, looking back over to my Captain. Although, I then noticed her making her way off and going back down to the docks so I quickly ran over to the side and called down to her. "I'll be seeing you soon, Vanessa." I promised, and gave her a respectful nod of my head as she looked up at me.

"Aye, you can count on that, Chris!" she called back to me and nodded her head also, then waving as my ship started to pull away from the docks. I waved back and just stayed at the side watching my Captain as she got further away by the minute, and once she was too far I turned back to my crew and saw them getting to different jobs even though I hadn't told them to. A smile then came to my face as I guessed that Vanessa had told them what to do before bringing them to me. _'She really was a great Captain.'_ I thought to myself warmheartedly until I then realized that I didn't know any of my crew member's names. Although, I knew I'd get to know them all eventually, but for now I was enjoying the moment. Being a Captain for the very first time and having my own crew and my own ship; something I knew I wanted to last for a long time.

"Where are we headed, Captain?" a young girl then asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

She was stood at the wheel and steering my ship and I walked up the steps and came up to her, and she must've known that I wanted to steer myself as she instantly stepped away. Giving her a thankful smile I then stepped up to the wheel and took hold while looking out to sea and replying to her, the smile still remaining on my lips. "Right now, I'd say we're heading anywhere the wind may take us."

I didn't know where we'd end up, obviously, but I didn't really mind. It was the start of a new day and new adventures to look forward to, and even though I knew we'd probably end up coming into trouble at some point, I wasn't worried. That was all part of being a pirate, after all.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to post this, i've just been so busy and i haven't really had any motivation to write anything up until now. But yeah, i hope you like it and feel free to leave any reviews and add it to your favorites. Hopefully if i can fit it in or even think of a way to do it, Jack should appear in the next chapter, and i will try not to leave it so long this time. If i do, then i'll try and make it longer and add two more chapters instead of just one, so yeah anyone who is reading this at the moment, then please just bear with me. I will add more to this story eventually, i just need to keep at it and not get so lazy lol.**


End file.
